


fake dating

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: beatrice would like to be a different version of them for a minute. bertrand doesn't get it until he does.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 2





	fake dating

bertrand’s face shifted out of its neutrally pleasant default, his brow furrowing. “beatrice, we're married and raising an infant together. and you want us to pretend to be in a relationship to fool our enemies? I don’t think it is at all unreasonable for me to be confused by this plan.”

beatrice blew a lock of curled hair out of her face, which made bertrand smile a bit snidely—he had become used to the natural waves of beatrice’s hair during their time together on the island, and he could not help but be entertained at her expense by the small inconveniences returning to a more fashionable hairstyle caused her. “we’re pretending to be not us, bertrand. we’re going undercover as a couple nurturing a new, fragile relationship. it will make any dramatics we might have to engage in to retrieve the file less suspicious. and violet will be safer here with eleanora.”

bertrand looked at his wife’s hopeful smile. they could pretend to be other people who got the chance to do the things they never had. other people that lived in a world less complicated by schisms and betrayal. bertrand nodded and beatrice’s smile blossomed into pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Eleonora is meant to reference Eleonora Poe. Mostly it was the first name I thought of, but then I started thinking that the Baudelaire parents seemed very involved with the Poe family, so why not. 
> 
> AO3 mayo usually uses capital letters in the "proper" english grammar way, but tumblr mayo doesn't always and I didn't feel like fixing it.


End file.
